


Не согласен

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Первая же попытка привлечь Шелока Холмса к работе на IMF проваливается с треском





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не согласен  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Шерлок» (ВВС), «Миссия невыполнима» (серия фильмов)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, производственная драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат -1 слово

Первая же попытка привлечь Шелока Холмса к работе на IMF проваливается с треском

— Ваша миссия, если вы согласитесь ее принять…

— А если нет? — фыркает он и бросает трубку.

Через час в кабинете директора IMF раздается звонок по абсолютно секретной линии, и культурный голос с британским акцентом советует ему оставить детектива в покое и бесстрастно перечисляет засекреченные под грифом «перед прочтением сжечь» имена, адреса и миссии. Угроза их провалить не звучит, но подразумевается.

— Блядь, — с чувством произносит директор, вешая трубку. — Мало мне было Ханта!


End file.
